


Family Bonding Time

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: The guys take advantage of a decorating mishap





	

Christmas was one of Mikey’s favorite times of the year. It was a time of joy and family and he thrived on that feeling of togetherness. He knew that sometimes his enthusiasm could be overwhelming to his brothers and he did his best not to get on their nerves too much.

As the baby of the family he had usually managed to get his way with things that he really wanted but ever since he and his brothers had entered into a romantic relationship with each other, he had been able to plead in a whole new fashion.

Mikey loved to decorate the lair with all of the trimmings of the season but it was hard work to do all on his own. Typically Don was busy in his lab, Leo usually spent at least an hour every afternoon mediating, and Raph blocked out time to work out in the dojo. This meant that if Mikey wanted some help he would have to be creative about how he approached his brothers about getting their help to decorate the lair.

Three nights ago when the four of them had finished a long session of lovemaking he had decided to broach the topic. His brothers were all sated and relaxed and he knew that meant that they would be more agreeable to his requests.

As predicted they had agreed to help him with the decorations but he had been surprised when they demanded something in return. Normally they just moaned and groaned about his favor but agreed without condition. This time they explained to him that if they were going to give up their afternoon to help Mikey they would like for him to return the favor with something equally as valuable.

Mikey couldn’t think of anything that his brothers could possibly ask for as a favor that he wouldn’t already do for them, though not necessarily without grumbling, and had quickly agreed to their terms.

Now as Mikey looked around the lair he could see how much the four of them had been able to get done by working together. Garland was wrapped around the railing heading up to the second floor, festive cushions had been placed on the couch, mistletoe was hiding in strategic locations, and a giant tree had taken its place in the living room just to name a few of the decorations.

When Mikey had first broken out the boxes of decorations Master Splinter had decided that today was a very good day to travel topside and visit April at her apartment and see how her ninja training was progressing leaving his sons alone in the lair. He didn’t want to get caught in the giant mess that their home would be for a while.

A few hours had passed by and Mikey couldn’t help but feel very proud of how everything was looking at the moment. They only had second hand items to use to decorate their home and they had the same things every year but somehow their home never looked the same way twice from year to year.

For all of their grumblings it was clear that Mikey’s brothers were equally as proud of their decorating skills as Mikey himself was. They might have complained when they got started but they had soon gotten into the spirit of things and where having a grand time.

The next thing on the list of decorations to get put up were the lights on the tree. This, along with putting the star on at the top, was one of Mikey’s favorite tasks. He loved seeing lots of lights on the full tree and seeing it glow brightly in their normally dim lair.

Don always had two stipulations for Mikey if he was going to put a bunch of lights on the tree, thus creating a condensed heat spot around a flammable material. The first was that they had to have a fresh cut tree so that it wouldn’t be dried out and more likely to catch fire. The second was that Mikey was the one in charge of making sure that the tree stand was always full of water so that it took longer for the tree to dry out in general.

Mikey had readily agreed to those terms and now found himself at the top of a ladder with a long strand of lights in his hand. The lights were crumpled up in his hand so that he could more easily wrap them around the tree in circles so that there weren’t any bare spots.

Since the tree had very full branches the ladder was a little farther away from where Mikey was working than he really wanted and as he leaned out towards the tree the rung of the ladder beneath him tipped to the side causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the ground.

On the way down Mikey made a bid to grab onto some of the branches to slow his fall and ended up in a tangled heap on the floor. During his descent the lights that he had been holding managed to wrap themselves around his ankles, shell, and arms, rendering him completely immobile.

Once his brothers saw that he was uninjured they burst out in laughter at their trapped brother.

“What’s wrong their Mikey?” Raph jeered as he leaned over his baby brother. “Christmas got you down?”

“I don’t know how you plan on decorating the lair little brother,” Don said adding in his two cents. “You look a little tied up to me.”

Mikey pouted at his brothers’ teasing. “Come one guys,” he whined. “Help a turtle out here.”

Leo licked his lips as he crouched low over his restrained brother. “I think now would be the perfect time for Mikey to make good on his end of the deal that he made with us. We help him put up the decorations and we get something from him in return and I for one know exactly what I want.”

“I like your way of thinking big brother,” Raph agreed with his own smirk.

Mikey eyes widened in surprise at this turn of fate. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been suspecting that his brothers wouldn’t ask for something in the bedroom but he hadn’t been expecting it to be so soon or when he was in such a compromising position. Immediately he turned towards Donnie who would be his most sympathetic brother.

His hopes were dashed however when Don was the one to pick Mikey up and throw him over his shoulder before heading up to their bedroom with Leo and Raph following happily and eagerly behind them.

When Mikey had asked his brothers to help him decorate the lair he hadn’t thought that he was going to be included in that as well. On the other hand Christmas was a time for family bonding and what better way for the four of them than in a way that brought them closer than anything else.


End file.
